1. Field of the Invention
Air inflatable bed-like device with adjustable back support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In living quarters of restricted area it is frequently desirable to have a bed-like device or lounge that permits either one or two users to rest thereon in reclined positions, with each user having his back supported at a desired angle relative to the floor on which the device rests, and the device when not in use capable of being stored in a minimum of space. Prior to the present invention a device capable of providing the above-described operational advantages has not been available.
A major object of the present invention is to supply an inflatable bed-like device on which either one or two users are supported in reclining positions, and the device including independently operable back rests that may be adjusted to desired angles relative to the floor on which the device rests.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a device for the support of one or two users in reclining positions, and the device when not in use capable of being deflated and stored in a compact configuration in a minimum of space.